


What, Like The Matrix?

by hirusen



Series: Stories Of Tumblr [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cell Phones, Demonic Runes, Fallen Angels, Getting to Know Each Other, Good Demons, Language, M/M, Magic, Memory Loss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Calls, Recovered Memories, Temporary Language Barrier, Texting, Trust Issues, angel grace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: You wake up in the middle of the night to your phone pinging like crazy. After you check it, you see several messages, some from numbers you don't recognize, telling you to wake up.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Stories Of Tumblr [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1231778





	What, Like The Matrix?

The phone buzzed so much it nearly feel off the side table. Groaning awake, Asav finally opened his eyes and glared at his phone that just now decided to shut up. Of course, when he glanced at the seemingly hundreds of missed calls and texts, he realized some of these numbers he didn't know. Hell, the texts they sent didn't make sense either.

_Mcl pw, mimw!  
Mcl pw, dmaj nh!  
Mgl oep lwlj vlhhnjv hrlil?_

That was from one of the two strange numbers that has called at least 66 times.

_Wzpv fk, ahze!  
_ _Povzhv dzpv fk..._  
 _Ofi elrxvh ziv ivzxsrmt blf, irtsg?_

Those were from the second number, having recieved 22 calls from them.

"...Who are you people?" Asav questioned as he checked the other messages from his friends and family; they were all strange too, asking him to return home to 'fulfill your destiny' whatever the fuck that meant. The voicemails that were left were all just high-pitched white noise. All except for one.

It was sent by the number who called 66 times. _"...N dej'h lwlj zpscnjv cje nz oep'bb fl mfbl he pjdlgihmjd mjo ez hrni, fph wblmil, mimw, mcl pw..."_ And in a split second, the voice that was pleading with him in the message screamed loud and clearly for the first time. _"WAKE UP!"_

Pain seared through his skull, his hands gripping his head tight, phone forgotten with a soft thud on the floor as a flood of strange memories came crashing into his head. The message he just listened to was translated in his head. _"I don't even fucking know if you'll be able to understand any of this, but please, Asav, wake up..."_ As the pain subsided, though not all of it, Asav quickly fumbled for his phone and reread the text messages he had recieved from the two strange numbers.

_Wake up, Asav!  
_ _Wake up, damn it!  
Are you even getting these?_

_Wake up, Asav!_   
_Please wake up..._   
_Our voices are reaching you, right?_

It was then that he realized that the first set of messages were written in the demonic language while the second was in some form of agelics, one of the many languages of the angels. _Why the hell are angels and demons contacting me?_ Was he dead? The start of the end of the world? He wasn't sure, but he felt like whoever these two were were far more trustworthy than his friends and family right now. The demon just sent him a message.

_Come on, asshole, answer us! ...They couldn't have gotten to you already, have they?_

Asav swallowed nervously. What would happen if he answered?

**_...Who are you?_ **

_Asav? Is that you?_

**_Yes...?_ **

_Oh, thank the blood you're alright! We were starting to get worried that they might've found you sooner than we thought!_

**_Who might've found me? What's going on? Who are you, anyway?_ **

_I don't have time to explain, but please trust me. You should have a go-bag ready on the top shelf of your closet; I need you to take it and this phone, and calmly head down to the main floor. There should be a green car right across the street with a yellow pinstripe across the passenger door--if it's not you text me._

**_If it is there?_ **

_You get in and tell the driver you need to get to Vanish Cipher, they'll get you to us safely. And please, try to hurry, Asav._


End file.
